The present invention relates to an exposure control device functioning as a diaphragm and/or shutter which is utilized in a camera with lenses having different focal lengths.
There has been known widely a camera provided with a long focus lens (hereinafter referred to as a "telephoto lens") and a short focus lens (hereinafter referred to as a "wide angle lens") which are arranged side by side and either one of which is selectively used for telephotography or wide angle photography. An exposure control device for use with such camera is often installed in a space between an objective lens and a film plane as is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Pat. unexamined publication No. 128930/'81. The exposure control device thus arranged which may be in the form of a shutter can be available in common for telephotography and wide angle photographing. On the other hand, a large space is disadvantageously necessary to install a drive unit of the exposure control device or shutter around an exposure frame. A general tendency in designing miniature cameras is to dispose components of a camera in the space between a lens and an exposure aperture frame close to the very limit of the field of the lens, for compactness of the camera. But this makes it impossible to dispose a shutter or other components in the space between an objective lens and an exposure frame.
When it is difficult to dispose a shutter in such a space, it is necessary to provide the camera with two shutters independently operable in front of the two lenses. The arrangement of the independently operable shutters requires two drive means for the shutters and a change means which can serve to inhibit a drive means, i.e., a shutter and allow the other when the other one is used. The construction of such conventional cameras disadvantageously requires an increasing number of components and makes cameras inconvenient to operate.